Together or not
by Shirrim
Summary: AU. Sasuke y Sakura se ven obligados a comprometerse forzosamente, lo peor de todo es que cierto Uchiha detesta a su futura esposa profundamente. Sakura posee sentimientos de amor por Sasuke a pesar de ser maltratada por él constantemente, desquitándose con ella por arruinar su vida. ¿Podrá enamorarse de ella después de percatarse ciertas circunstancias?
1. Una sorpresa para Sasuke

¡Hola! Hoy decidí publicar una nueva historia AU que me pareció una idea bastante agradable para publicar y que ustedes disfruten para leer.

[ Sasuke a veces puede portarse odioso pero será normal, mientras que Sakura se mantendrá quieta y callada ]

Espero les guste tanto como a mi y me dejen un review para saber qué es lo que piensan.

Ojalá les guste...

* * *

><p>Sin dudar era el día más patético de todos en su jodida vida. No podía ser posible que sus propios padres le hicieran algo así, por dios, tenía dieciocho años y se sentía lo suficientemente responsable como para tomar sus propias decisiones por su cuenta. Sasuke no podía sentirse de mejor humor hoy, necesitaba golpear algo en cuanto antes o llamar a Naruto y escucharlo quejarse de la vida durante más de una hora.<p>

Lo peor de todo es que no sabía qué iba a hacer ¿desde cuando sus padres hacían cosas sin su consentimiento? Y es que, no estaban en ninguna época antigua como para hacer ese tipo de estupideces, eso era cosa del pasado. Estaba de muy mal humor ese día.

Y es que sus propios padres habían entablado una muy _amable _conversación con otra familia justo para arreglar algunos asuntos, pero nada fue como él pensó. Resultaba que ambas familias –la familia Uchiha y otra más- formaron una especie de convenio empresarial que lo involucraba a él y… bueno, a él.

Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando le informaron que se encontraba comprometido, lo que lo jodió aún más fue que iba a mantener una relación con la persona que menos le agradaba, una persona que, había conocido por error gracias al idiota de su mejor amigo. Pero claro, eso había sucedido hace más de diez años, así que le daba igual pero no se imaginaba que _Sakura Haruno_ sería su futuro destino.

Una chica a la que comparaba como al resto de las demás, con pensamientos estúpidos acerca del amor y viviendo todo el tiempo en la tierra de la fantasía, creyendo que algún día Sasuke se iba a enamorar de ella, pero la triste verdad es que estaba lejos de estarlo.

Por eso mismo estaba en completo desacuerdo acerca del maldito compromiso, además de que no quería ser manipulado por nadie ni vivir con una persona como Sakura. Fue así como se percató de que el destino estaba en su contra.

Pero mantener una conversación con Fugaku, su padre, era sumamente difícil. Se había negado a hacerse para atrás en aquel trato, no quería correr el riesgo de perder grandes cantidades de dinero que le proponía Kizashi Haruno para mejorar su empresa a cambio de comprometer a su propia hija. Se alegraba de que su padre se beneficiara y ayudara a la empresa a salir adelante, pero no bajo esas condiciones. No así.

No le quedaba más remedio que acatar las ordenes mientras ingeniaba un astuto plan para deshacerse de Sakura, ya que ahora le guardaba profundamente rencor ya que ella era la culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, algo le decía que tal vez se trataba de un maldito capricho por parte de ella.

En verdad, era fastidioso saber que la peli rosa irradiaba sin pudor sentimientos por el Uchiha, trataba de agradarle y siempre parecía una mujer torpe que accedía a cada absurda petición –para sacar provecho.

– Mañana quedaras con ella para reunirte, se puntual y trátala bien –ordenó Fugaku con frialdad y observando el jardín de su hogar–. No quiero que eches a perder esto.

Sasuke gruñó interiormente, no le quedaba de otra que obedecer. Asintió dándose la vuelta para marcharse a su habitación pero nuevamente lo detuvo Fugaku al carraspear.

– Sé que no te gusta esto pero será lo mejor para ti –dijo y el Uchiha menor bufó molesto, eso no era verdad.

– Señor Uchiha –interrumpió uno de los sirvientes que apareció en la estancia para hacer un comunicado–. Me han informado que el nuevo hogar en el que se hospedara su hijo ya está preparado.

¿Un qué? Esperen, estaban yendo demasiado lejos, ¿tenía que vivir con la molestia? Eso no podía ser verdad, se estaban tomando demasiado serio el asunto del compromiso, no quería atarse ni siquiera, de hecho iban demasiado rápido.

– ¿Es necesario que vivamos juntos? –inquirió Sasuke notoriamente en desacuerdo.

– En un compromiso si lo es –respondió Fugaku acomodando su corbata, listo para ir a trabajar–. No quiero más quejas por hoy, si no me obedeces entonces haz lo que te de la gana.

Sasuke sabía que su padre no lo decía en serio y que si desobedecía le iría bastante mal, se encogió de hombros y salió de su casa más rápido que su padre, necesitaba distraerse y olvidar todos los problemas que le estaban ocasionando ahora, necesitaba hablar con Naruto aunque no fuese de gran ayuda.

Naruto Uzumaki era su mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, donde al principio no parecían llevarse bien y tenían cierta rivalidad por tratar de ser los mejores en todo, competían y reñían a menudo pero un día las cosas cambiaron cuando se dieron cuenta que eran bastante parecidos. Desde ese entonces forjaron una inseparable amistad a pesar de que también fueran demasiado opuestos en personalidad, algo que no admitía Sasuke es que, Naruto siempre podía alegrarle su día aunque fuese muy desesperante.

Cuando llegó hasta su casa, tocó el timbre de la puerta y enseguida abrió el rubio con una enorme sonrisa al verlo, no sabía la razón de su visita pero le agradaba saber que Sasuke estaba ahí, Naruto estaba demasiado aburrido y quería distraerse molestando a Sasuke y ahora se presentaba la oportunidad perfecta.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí Sasuke? ¿Peleaste con tu padre de nuevo? –preguntó sabiendo a que esa era la razón de su visita y el Uchiha gruñó asintiendo.

– Hoy es el peor día de mi jodida vida –aseguró y Naruto ensanchó los ojos sin entender–. Mi padre me ha comprometido con alguien.

Naruto no podía creer lo que Sasuke estaba diciendo, claro que el rostro del Uchiha estaba complementado con el tremendo enfado que llevaba, todavía faltaba decirle más.

– Guau, es increíble que hayan hecho algo como eso –dijo muy pensativo y sin saber qué decir–. ¿No puedes hacer nada para impedirlo? –Sasuke negó–. Bueno, mira el lado positivo…

– ¿Cuál idiota? –escudriñó irritado.

– No sé –el Uzumaki se encogió de hombros–. Puede ser una linda chica, al fin recibirías amor… por cierto ¿quién es?

Nada de eso le parecía convincente al Uchiha menor, menos con la idea de la persona con la que iba a comprometerse. Rechinó sus dientes y apretó sus puños, la odiaba demasiado.

– Sakura Haruno.

– ¿Quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuué? –gritó asustado y disgustado, esto debía ser una broma de Sasuke, pero recordar que el sentido del humor del peli negro era escaso, le hacía creer que de verdad estaba diciéndolo–. ¿Con Sakura-chan? Pero, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

Todo. Pareciera que Naruto nunca se percataría de nada, pero lo que él sentía por ella no era nada, ni siquiera le agradaba esa mujer y todavía pensaban juntarlo con ella, eso era estúpido.

– Sabes lo que pienso de ella.

– Sakura-chan es una persona muy buena –dijo Naruto arrugando la frente–. ¿No crees que no la has conocido lo suficiente?

A decir verdad no le interesaba conocerla, ella era patética. El único idiota que conocía bastante bien a la chica era Naruto, sabía dónde vivía, en qué escuela estudiaba, a qué hora dormía, qué le gustaba, en fin. Sabía que su idiota amigo alguna vez había estado muy enamorado de ella, pero finalmente lo había superado tras saber que ella quería a alguien más –que era él. Tras superar a la Haruno comenzó a salir con Hinata y parecía que el destino comenzaba a sonreírle.

– Y no quiero hacerlo –respondió de mala gana.

– Eres muy idiota, no sabes lo que estas diciendo.

– ¿Acaso tu si? –dijo con indiferencia.

Naruto asintió haciendo una cara zorruna, él si sabía de lo que estaba hablando. A veces odiaba la actitud hostil Sasuke, porque se atrevía a hablar así de una persona que posiblemente daría la vida por él y mucho más. Era el mejor amigo de la persona más cruel del mundo.

– No vayas a ser cruel con ella –advirtió preocupado porque conocía a Sasuke–. Promete que no lo harás.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, no iba a prometer nada, se iba desquitar con ella porque Sakura tenía la culpa de este problema, sabía que por ella estaban comprometidos, de eso estaba confiado. Y si se equivocaba que lo partiera un rayo.

– No prometo nada, quizá ella es la culpable de esto.

– No lo es –afirmó Naruto–. ¡Sakura no esta tan enferma como para hacer tal cosa!

– ¿Y tú que sabes imbécil? –refutó malhumorado–. He conocido mujeres igual que ella y lo que siente es demasiado infantil –decía–. Cree estar convencida de estar enamorada pero no es así, lo único que es realmente es ser molesta, es igual a las demás.

– No estoy de acuerdo contigo Sasuke-baka, pero está bien. ¿Qué te parece si mejor me invitas a cenar algo de ramen y así nos distraemos los dos?

Y para dejar de pelear, el Uchiha no tuvo otra opción que salir a comer ramen junto con su mejor amigo. Pasaron un rato caminando y después se despidieron para irse cada uno a sus propias casas. Cuando Sasuke llegó se encontró con su madre Mikoto Uchiha que lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa, Sasuke se sonrojó ligeramente y ella se acercó hasta donde él.

– ¿Qué tal tu día hijo? –preguntó Mikoto.

– ¿Porqué me han hecho esto? –respondió Sasuke un poco ofendido–. No quiero comprometerme.

Mikoto suspiró resignada, no tenían otra opción, era la decisión de Fugaku la que dictaminaba absolutamente todo en ese lugar, él tenía la última palabra.

– Es por el bien de todos –Mikoto no estaba feliz de ver a su hijo enfadado–. Pero, deberías de darte una oportunidad –propusó.

No podía ser grosero con su propia madre, así que decidió largarse a su habitación y acostarse a dormir, quizá al día siguiente tuvieran una mejor oportunidad para hablar.

Cuando despertó se levantó con mucha pereza y se dirigió a la ducha, no había problema alguno ya que era fin de semana, terminó de bañarse y bajó las escaleras para desayunar, pero recibió una insípida sorpresa. No era nada más y nada menos que Sakura sentada en la mesa de su comedor en compañía de su propio madre, padre, Fugaku y Mikoto sentados.

Sakura se giró a verlo y se sonrojó inmediatamente y como reacción Sasuke torció la boca.

– ¡Buen día joven Uchiha! –saludó el señor Kizashi Haruno portando un elegante traje oscuro–. ¿Cómo le va?

Sasuke quiso responder con sorna pero su padre le envió una mirada de advertencia que él pudo entender. Sonrió de lado y se dispuso a responder.

– Muy bien, gracias.

– Bueno, el motivo por el que hemos venido a desayunar con su familia es el siguiente –explicó–. Hemos acordado que ustedes se comprometerán y en seguida vivirán juntos en un departamento en la zona más lujosa de Konohagakure –Sasuke se sentó frente a Sakura que no se atrevía a mirarlo mientras prestaba atención–. Hoy mismo estamos arreglando la mudanza para trasladar sus pertenencias y firmar el papeleo necesario para terminar éste proceso.

– El dinero está listo –dijo Mebuki Haruno–. Espero que les sirva para cualquier inconveniente que surja en su empresa, esperemos que esta relación coseche frutos.

Fugaku asintió satisfecho tomando el maletín lleno de dinero que acercó uno de los sirvientes de los Haruno. Sonrió complacido al abrirlo y ver la cantidad de dinero acordada, serviría demasiado para solventar los gastos necesarios que requerían. Sin duda era un maravilloso día, esperaba que Sasuke se llevará bien con aquella muchacha de cabello rosado que se portó muy educada ante ellos.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke conocía a los padres de Sakura en todos esos benditos años que la había conocido, ella guardaba gran parecido a ambos a decir verdad. Kizashi y Mebuki sonreían muy ampliamente –incluso exageraban al hacerlo– cosa que le pareció bastante extraña y estúpida. Después miró de reojo a Sakura y descubrió que ella lo estaba mirando, al percatarse de que él la miró rápidamente ella agachó la mirada muy apenada. Sasuke bufó.

– Entonces está decidido –Fugaku sonreía de lado con altas expectativas–. En cuanto antes se vayan será mejor.

Mikoto estaba preocupada por Sasuke y no dejaba de ver que reacciones tenía cada vez que los Haruno o su padre decían algo, pero ahora tenía que dejarlo irse con aquella chica que se veía muy nerviosa cuando miraba a Sasuke, algo pasaba que ella no sabía, tal vez ellos se conocían…

– Por nosotros no hay ningún problema –decía Kizashi–. Sakura sabe valerse por sí sola.

Sasuke quería morirse ahí mismo, sentía que no faltaba mucho tiempo para romper el silencio y replicar, los adultos comenzaron a levantarse y a salir juntos al jardín mientras Sakura y él se estaban comenzando a quedar solos. Sasuke le dirigió una severa mirada a la Haruno y antes de que ella reparara en él sintió como fue fuertemente tomada de la muñeca y fue prácticamente arrastrada a la habitación del Uchiha.

Cerró la puerta con llave y arrojó violentamente a Sakura a su cama, ella sin poder evitar su sorpresa de protegió con los brazos pensando que Sasuke la iba a golpear.

– ¿Qué demonios haces? –preguntó exasperado.

– Yo… –trató de decir–. Pensaba que, bueno, no sé que pasa….

– ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –afirmó enfadado.

– ¿De qué hablas? No lo entiendo Sasuke-kun…

– No digas estupideces –exclamó sin medir su tono de voz–. ¡Tu has provocado todo esto! Haz hecho que me comprometan contigo, algo que no quiero hacer.

– ¡Yo no haría algo como eso Sasuke-kun!

El Uchiha obviamente no creía ninguna palabra que ella dijera.

– No mientas ¡joder! –golpeó la pared.

Sakura estaba asustada por la repentina actitud hostil de Sasuke con ella, no entendía porque estaba tan molesto, seguramente se trataba por el compromiso al que estaban atados pero ella no había sido la responsable de tal idea.

– Sasuke-kun, nuestros padres son una especie de negociadores que nos involucraron en esto, aunque no te guste, no podemos hacer nada –Sakura no tenía otra forma de explicar la situación, el Uchiha la miraba indiferentemente.

– Si es así… –decía pensativo–. Entonces quiero que sepas una cosa.

– ¿Eh?

– Quiero que sepas que –comenzó a decir–. No te quiero ni un poco, mucho menos te considero una persona importante en mi vida y el hecho de vivir juntos no significa que seremos una pareja como tal.

Por que sí, ahora todas las cosas iban a ser diferentes una vez estuvieran viviendo bajo el mismo techo, todo iba a ser más complicado de lo que ambos creían.

* * *

><p>Este ha sido el primer capítulo por ahora y ojalá les haya gustado, nos veremos en el próximo!<p>

Cualquier crítica o comentario que deseen hacer, no duden en dejarlo ahí abajo.


	2. Nuestro departamento

Hola ¿Cómo están? Sé que es algo apresurado pero me adelantaré a publicar la continuación de esta historia, porque, probablemente se complique el adelanto la semana que viene, estaré con algunos pendientes.

¿Y que más? Ah si, muchísimas gracias a todos por los comentarios que he recibido, siempre me gustan y siempre me alegran el día, gracias por todo y el gran apoyo que me dan.

Sé que Sasuke es demasiado... Sasuke, pero ya saben, un Uchiha siempre será orgulloso y testarudo.

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, espero que les guste mucho este capítulo!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sakura miraba a Sasuke con incredulidad, no sabía porqué él la había llevado hasta a su habitación prácticamente arrastrándola para decir cosas como esas. Escuchar cada palabra proveniente del Uchiha le causaba mucho dolor, no medía la gravedad de lo que decía y sin embargo ella luchó ferozmente por no llorar frente a él. Entendía perfectamente el hecho de comprometerse a una edad sumamente joven, también que Sasuke fuera una persona a la que no le gustaba obedecer absolutamente nada, pero no era la culpa de la peli rosa que ambos hayan sido entrometidos en un asunto como ese.

No hacía falta que Sasuke le recriminara de esto. El rostro de Sakura se sonrojó inevitablemente, comenzaba a respirar rápidamente y sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo poco a poco. Desde hace mucho tiempo ella estaba enamorada del Uchiha inexplicablemente, había algo que a ella le gustaba mucho de él que no lograba concebir, a pesar de que Sasuke también fuese irremisiblemente guapo ella lograba ver algo más en él. Agachó su mirada mientras Sasuke la miraba a punto de asesinarla y suspiraba irritado.

– Ni se te ocurra lloriquear, es molesto.

Lo que se avecinaba sería terrible, el mundo se estaba viniendo abajo para el Uchiha menor, el enojo que contenía le estaba produciendo un golpe de estrés y sabía que no era nada sano mantenerse todo el tiempo con ese estado de ánimo. Era innegable el hecho de que se iba a desquitar con Sakura el resto de los días, idearía un plan para quitársela de encima o hacer que ella misma decidiera desistir en ese alocado compromiso.

– Sasuke-kun –llamó Sakura y éste le prestó toda su atención sin decirle nada–. Si no nos ven allá abajo, pueden pensar mal.

El Uchiha reaccionó tornándose rojo y sorprendido por los pensamientos extraños de Sakura que sólo lo hicieron enfadarse más. La tomó de la mano y la corrió de su habitación, bajaron de las escaleras justo a tiempo cuando ambas familias reingresaban a la casa.

– ¿Qué le ha parecido la propuesta que le he declarado, señor Fugaku? –preguntaba Kizashi sonriendo con altanería.

– Interesante.

Sasuke y Sakura tragaron saliva al escucharlo. La peli rosa sentía emoción y miedo al vivir con el amor de su vida, sabía que iba a ser sumamente difícil poder sobrellevar aquella complicada relación pero haría lo mejor para agradarle al Uchiha y complacerlo en todo lo que fuera, para no ser una molestia obviamente.

– Me encargaré de eso, casi está arreglado –aseguró el señor Haruno tomando su celular y marcando un número, saliendo nuevamente al jardín de los Uchihas.

Fugaku y Mikoto observaron a su inconforme hijo. Sasuke trataba de no decir nada y vaya que le estaba costando hacerlo. La madre de Sasuke seguía preocupada por su hijo pero repentinamente tuvo una idea bastante atrayente. Se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos y le indicó a Sakura que la acompañara hasta la cocina, era el mejor lugar para hablar a solas. Sakura aceptó no sin antes divisar el rostro serio del peli negro endurecerse. Mikoto le ofreció una tierna sonrisa una vez cerró la puerta de la cocina.

Mikoto Uchiha era sumamente diferente al resto de la familia, ella poseía un carácter bastante afable y tranquilo, era la persona más indicada para soportar el terrible temperamento de los hombres que habitaban en la casa y el amor maternal que tenía por sus dos hijos era extremo. Cuando reparó en Sakura se dedicó a analizarla detenidamente, era una mujer de la edad de su hijo, con unos bonitos ojos jade que además de ser expresivos, le habían encantado. El extravagante color de cabello de la joven Haruno le quedaba muy bien, el cuerpo de la chica era bastante aceptable para su edad y ella sonrió satisfecha de saber que su hijo no podía negar que ella era atractiva. Sakura la miraba sonrojada completamente al sentirse invadida.

– Quisiera pedirte un gran favor Sakura –habló Mikoto con una sonrisa quieta.

– Puede pedirme lo que usted desee –respondió sonando muy nerviosa, la madre de Sasuke era demasiado bonita.

– Sé que ustedes son muy jóvenes para hacer algo como esto pero, confió en que tú puedes cuidar perfectamente de mi hijo –decía con seguridad y firmeza–. Así que quiero que me prometas que cuidarás de él y lo vas a proteger de él mismo.

Sakura pestañeó sin creer lo que estaba diciendo la madre del amor de su vida. Pero estaba tratando de comprender lo que le ocurría.

– ¿De él mismo?

– Así es –Mikoto cambió su semblante a uno de preocupación–. Mi hijo es demasiado tozudo y a veces puede comportarse demasiado soez, pero, él es una buena persona. Sasuke puede llegar a meterse en problemas fácilmente.

Sakura lo sabía, a pesar de tener el peor temperamento de todo el mundo, ella iba a quererlo tal y como era. Asintió sorprendiendo a la mamá de Sasuke, sonriendo con cordialidad. El instinto maternal de la señora Uchiha le decía que Sakura era la mejor persona con la que Sasuke tal vez se cruzaría en su vida. Lo que ella no sabía es que ellos ya se conocían.

– Seguramente va a querer vengarse de esto contigo, yo sé que el no va a ser amable –dijo algo avergonzada.

– Conozco a Sasuke-kun desde hace muchos años –Mikoto abrió la boca y un brillo en sus ojos apareció–. Así que, puedo entenderlo.

Mientras Sasuke escuchaba las barbaries que los demás adultos decían sobre el matrimonio, se encontraba también preocupado de lo que su madre le dijera a Sakura, pero como sea, la molestia se lo diría de todos modos. Fugaku miró a Sasuke y éste supo que iba a decir algo importante por la rígida mirada que le dirigía.

– El señor Kizashi desea hablar contigo –anunció mientras dejaba a solas a los Haruno y a Sasuke.

– Mierda –dijo susurrando, haciéndose a la idea de lo que probablemente el trastornado padre de Sakura iba a decirle.

Kizashi se aproximó prudentemente y le sonrió con hipocresía, estrechó la mano con la del peli negro y se preparó mentalmente para el gran discurso que iba a dar.

– Querido Sasuke, ahora cargarás con una gran responsabilidad que afortunadamente será recompensada. Sakura puede encargarse de cualquier asunto, el que sea, pero tú también tendrás que responsabilizarte de lo que hagas a partir de que comiencen a vivir juntos. El contrato que firmarás a continuación –dijo mostrándole un folder con algunas hojas que ojeó rápidamente–. Avala a ambas partes de cualquier acto que cometan, en caso de que hayan cometido una falta, serán sancionados por mi parte –amenazó y Sasuke entornó los ojos–. El contrato fue hecho para cumplirse, debes acatar todo lo que conlleva ahora este arreglo ya que tus padres así lo han deseado. Por el bien de la empresa Uchiha, claro.

Era una buena jugada y ese hombre sabía cómo hacer que esa estupidez funcionara. Maldecía internamente a la familia Haruno de por vida.

– De acuerdo.

– Mañana comenzaran a vivir juntos, así que prepárate.

A todo esto, pareciera que quisieran deshacerse de su propia hija, era un estorbo, eso lo sabía bien, pero ellos eran sus padres y era increíble que las cosas fuesen así. Descartó esa idea debido al ser demasiado descabellada.

Una vez todos se retiraron, Sasuke no tuvo otra opción que preparar todas sus pertenencias en distintas cajas para la mudanza. El Uchiha estaba ideando el método para hacer que cambiarán de parecer los padres de la Haruno, desobedecería el pequeño reglamento que habían elaborado y culparía a Sakura para que la recriminaran a ella sin verse él afectado ni su familia. Era perfecto, no arriesgaba nada, ni siquiera el dinero que tenían ahora sus padres. Con una sonrisa perniciosa se dispuso a dormir y prepararse para el día siguiente.

Cuando amaneció, Itachi se aventuró a entrar a la habitación de Sasuke, tomó las sabanas de su cama y tiró de ellas con brusquedad provocando que el peli negro se sobresaltara un poco enfadado. Itachi seguramente iba a reprocharlo o algo por el estilo. La personalidad del Uchiha mayor era distinta a la de Sasuke y por mucho, él era mucho más responsable y considerado con las personas, procuraba el bien de los demás por sobre el suyo y aunque se viera muy serio, siempre estaba de buen humor o de uno neutro.

– Sasuke tienes que despertar, te están esperando los Haruno.

Y así es como comenzaba un nuevo día, no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran mientras tenía un pleno momento de paz y ahora se encontraba con un humor horrible. Definitivamente Sasuke tenía serios problemas.

Bajó las escaleras y sus padres lo estuvieron esperando, Itachi lo siguió con una muy relajada sonrisa en su expresión, antes de despedirse con algunas maletas en brazos, los miró paulatinamente. Todo aquel plan era muy acelerado y no se encontraba preparado para separarse así de personas a las que profundamente estimaba y guardaba amor puro, suspiró, dejo caer sus maletas y sus padres le ofrecieron un cálido abrazo, cuando volteó a ver a Itachi hizo lo mismo.

– Sé que estarás bien –confió Itachi ensanchando ligeramente aquella sonrisa, sacudiendo un poco los cabellos de Sasuke.

– Te voy a extrañar demasiado Sasuke-chan –Mikoto cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas, el dolor de ver a un hijo partir era inexplicable, pero le enorgullecía saber que estaba dando un paso importante en su vida.

– Cuídate –expresó calculadoramente Fugaku.

Sasuke inhaló profundamente antes de volver a tomar sus cosas y abrir la puerta con muy poca determinación. En qué momento se le había ocurrido aceptar vivir a solas, la familia Haruno aguardaba por él en el lujoso automóvil, uno de los sirvientes le abrió la puerta del auto al Uchiha y subió topándose con la mirada curiosa de Sakura. Giró la cabeza para volver a ver su hogar, sus padres estaban bajo el marco de la puerta esperando a que desapareciera de su vista.

El auto comenzó a avanzar a gran velocidad, dejando atrás el verde suburbio en el cual él vivía, algunos sentimientos inentendibles se apoderaron de Sasuke, no quería dejar así a su familia, no era justo que personas ajenas cambiaran su vida radicalmente, se sentía tan fuera de lugar.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, tenía en cuenta que Sasuke estaba intranquilo y que seguramente estaba enfadado, lo mejor era no dirigirle la palabra para no molestarlo a pesar de que él la considerara prácticamente lo mismo. La peli rosa miraba de reojo en constantes ocasiones al Uchiha, el silencio que los inundaba era asfixiante, cosa que a ella no le gustaba, estaba acostumbrada a vivir en un ambiente un poco más fluido, sin embargo era mejor tratar de mantener la calma hasta llegar al departamento.

– ¿Así que sigues estudiando Sasuke? –preguntó el padre de Sakura mientras iba conduciendo, no sentía curiosidad por saber las ocupaciones del chico, pero necesitaba que tomara confianza.

– Si, en la escuela privada de Konoha del Norte –se limitó a responder con sequedad, obviamente eso Sakura lo sabía, era la misma escuela en la que asistía Naruto.

Konoha era una ciudad tan grande con una amplía población, en donde las escuelas públicas no se daban abasto con tantos alumnos, así que se habían fundado cuatro escuelas privadas francamente costosas para mantener solo a cierta cantidad de alumnos, Konoha del Norte, del Sur, Este y Oeste.

– Sakura estudia en Konoha del Este, cerca del departamento en donde vivirán –respondió continuando con el monólogo que desde un principio había aburrido al Uchiha–. Siempre le exigimos las mejores calificaciones para que el nombre de nuestra familia no pierda su reputación.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, sinceramente eso no le importaba, de hecho, había dejado de escuchar gran parte de la conversación que mantenía Kizashi. Sakura no quería que siguieran hablando de ella para hartar al Uchiha, pero poco lo estaba logrando, no se veía nada contento. Ella suspiró quedándose callada.

– ¿ Qué promedio tienes en la escuela Sasuke? –indagó Mebuki mirándolo por el espejo.

El promedio de Sasuke no era algo que se debiera presumir, en primera, porque le importaba muy poco la escuela y en segunda, no le gustaba hacer las tareas. No es que Sasuke fuera idiota o poco inteligente, al contrario, cuando se lo proponía su promedio llegaba a ser tan excepcional como el de Sakura, simplemente no le apetecía esforzarse.

– Es bueno –mintió.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse de tantas preguntas intimas, a los padres de Sakura qué les tenía que importar su vida personal, tal vez le preguntarían después cuantas novias había tenido y cuantas veces se las había… bueno, mejor lo olvidaba, de todos modos a él no le gustaban las relaciones serias.

– Hemos llegado –Kizashi se detuvo en un enorme edificio, en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Konohagakure, ambos jóvenes se tensaron inmediatamente, finalmente iban a conocer su próximo hogar.

El lugar era inmenso, tenía más de 50 pisos de altura y dos elevadores con suficiente espacio, ahí ya los esperaba el camión de mudanza con un trabajador terminando de trasladar lo necesario al lugar. Subieron rápidamente y al llegar se encontraron con el departamento que les pertenecía, un lugar amplio con una perfecta vista a la gran ciudad. Al ingresar ambos chicos se situaron y exploraron intuitivamente el lugar, era muy lujoso y todo era relativamente nuevo, un recibidor con una gran pantalla y dos muebles de piel, una cocina moderna que no era tan grande pero se ajustaba a las necesidades de los dos, un baño con tina y una regadera incluida y por último una sola habitación con una cama para ambos y sobraba una habitación que parecía un pequeño estudio para trabajar. En resumen: ese lugar lo tenía todo.

– ¿Qué les parece? –inquirió Kizashi.

Ninguno tenía palabras para expresar la impresión que les había producido ese magnifico lugar. Sin embargo, para Sasuke le causaba demasiado desagrado compartir un solo cuarto para dormir, esto definitivamente estaba planeado.

– Es hermoso, padre –respondió Sakura al advertir que Sasuke no iba a decir nada–. Muchas gracias.

– De ahora en adelante estarán solos, espero que sepan cómo encargarse de mantener este lugar en orden mientras estudian, ya sabrán qué hacer cuando terminen todos sus estudios.

No hacía falta adelantar los hechos demasiado.

– ¿Cómo vamos a pagar y mantener este lugar? –Sasuke habló, sin un ápice de comportamiento.

Kizashi sonrió.

– Tienes que aprender a leer Uchiha, en el contrato está escrito. Nosotros solventaremos gastos por ahora, pero cuando terminen de estudiar, las cosas cambian.

El ambiente era tenso, Mebuki carraspeó ligeramente dándole a entender a su esposo que tenían que retirarse.

– Bueno, si tienen alguna otra duda, no duden en llamar al teléfono, con gusto los atenderé –comenzó a salir por la puerta, pero antes se dio media vuelta para volver a hablar–. No nos decepcionen, los mantendré informados de futuros cambios.

Y tras cerrar la puerta, ellos se quedaron a solas perdidos en el silencio que provocaba aquel lugar. Nadie sabía qué hacer exactamente, lo mejor era distraerse en algo o en alguna actividad que los mantuviera entretenidos. Pero no. Sasuke se volteó en dirección a Sakura, que había tomado asiento tranquilamente meditando, la miró con hastío.

– Me niego a dormir contigo.

Tenía que aceptarlo, ella era una carga para Sasuke, aunque le doliera demasiado lo que él dijera, tenía que ser fuerte. Cerró los ojos y se relajó, la paciencia era una virtud característica de ella.

– No te preocupes Sasuke-kun…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno ¿qué les pareció? espero que haya sido mucho de su agrado, ya saben.<p>

Me gusta escribir para ustedes, no se olviden de dejar un review, me gusta conocer lo que piensan y me encanta ver cómo se emocionan!

A mi me enamoran sus comentarios! Son lo máximo! Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo fin publicaré la continuación.

Nos vemos...


	3. Actitudes

Hola, aquí les traigo la continuación, he terminado tan rápido que tal vez me dedique a actualizar mi otra historia, así que estaré por aquí un buen rato.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, gracias por todos sus comentarios, todo el apoyo que me dan me ha servido demasiado.

Y respondiendo un review: si, esta historia es mía, es parte de mis ideas y no es ninguna adaptación, la personalidad de Sakura es exclusivamente a consecuencia de Sasuke, sinceramente a veces puede dar miedo, pero como sea, espero te haya servido esta respuesta.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Si Sakura planeaba convivir armoniosamente con Sasuke, definitivamente iba a ser una tarea sumamente difícil. Estaba decidida a salir adelante a pesar de que él se negara a estar con ella, el tiempo definiría su situación actual, después de todo. La peli rosa estaba convencida de que iba a vale la pena todo el esfuerzo que ella implementará, lo hiciera sola o no. Y aunque todo pareciera ser terrible, ella le veía el lado bueno a aquel acontecimiento, el departamento era muy cómodo, tal vez el mantenimiento de ese lugar iba a ser más costoso de lo que ella creía pero tenía que prever de ahora en adelante las necesidades que esa pareja iba a tener, en caso de que hiciera falta algo importante.

Afortunadamente le gustaba ser independiente, prácticamente recibía dinero por parte del instituto como beca de apoyo y eso le ayudaría demasiado a acostumbrarse a la idea de vivir alejada de su familia. Sonrió mientras se perdía profundamente en sus pensamientos, apenas era el primer día de estadía y estaba emocionada por comenzar, era una buena idea vivir sin la compañía de sus padres.

Si Sasuke se negaba a cooperar en su compañía, estaba bien, no iba a obligarlo a acostumbrarse a la idea, ellos poseían distintas maneras de pensar y vaya que así era. Ella iba a dar todo lo mejor de sí. Cuando cayó en cuenta que estaba siendo victima de sus ensoñaciones, se percató de que el Uchiha ni siquiera se encontraba ahí, suspiró con una sonrisa torcida, no se iba a dar por vencida.

Abrió los estantes de la cocina, por ahora se encontraba todo lo necesario para cocinar y comer adecuadamente por 2 semanas. Con el humor renovado se dispuso a preparar la comida sin importarle si a Sasuke le gustará o no.

[…]

El Uchiha se encontraba recostado en la cama de esa fría habitación mirando el techo, le parecía bastante enfermo de su parte mantenerse molesto por bastante tiempo, pero sinceramente le era imposible mejorar su actitud mientras estaba ahí. Repentinamente se le atravesó una descabellada idea en la mente que pronto desechó debido a que involucrar a Naruto en sus planes era lo más insensato que se le pudo ocurrir. Quedarse a dormir en casa de su rubio amigo no era tan agradable sabiendo que él se enfadaría por rechazar groseramente a Sakura.

Se alegraba de saber que la Haruno estudiaba en un instituto diferente al de él, así no la vería durante todo el día, quizá también era buena idea llegar tarde a ese horrendo sitio al que le llamaban departamento sólo para verla en la noche, era una ingeniosa idea. Esbozó una sonrisa llena de maldad hasta que un agradable olor lo atrapaba tentativamente, alguien estaba cocinando.

Se levantó para abrir la puerta y dirigirse hacía la cocina, dónde se encontró con Sakura muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos, sirviendo en cada plato un platillo que él desconocía. No sabía que ella supiera cocinar, incluso dudaba que lo hiciera, según sus especulaciones ella se dedicaba exclusivamente a estudiar y era lo único en lo que era buena. De hecho, recordando hace algún tiempo, hace algunos pocos años ella le había regalado una deliciosa tarta de frutillas que no pudo rechazar, el problema fue que él detestaba las cosas dulces, incluyendo aquel postre que sin importarle quién se lo había regalado, prefirió dárselo a Naruto.

Sakura sin percatarse que Sasuke estaba justamente detrás de ella observándola, al darse la vuelta estuvo a punto de estamparse en el pecho del Uchiha, ella dio un respingo del susto al encontrárselo de esa manera tan sorpresiva y más estando tan cerca de ella.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡N-no sabía que estabas aquí! –dijo tartamudeando y con el corazón bombardeando rápidamente–. ¿Quieres c-comer algo? He preparado lo suficiente para los dos.

Él no respondió pero se encogió de hombros, le daba igual. Sasuke se sentó en la pequeña mesita que había, mirando como Sakura servía todo, sirvió un poco de té frio, colocando dos bolitas de onigiri en un pequeño plato y a lado de éste un poco de butajiru, una rica sopa que se veía apetitosa a simple vista. Siguió a Sakura con la mirada hasta en el momento en que ella se tuvo que arrodillar para abrir el horno, sin poder evitarlo Sasuke le miró el trasero a Sakura y no reaccionó hasta que ella se levantó con una ligera sonrisa que lo hizo despertar.

– Espero que te guste el anpan –llegó hasta donde él y se sentó para comenzar a comer–. Provecho Sasuke-kun.

Cuando se llevó a la boca una cucharada de butajiru, se sorprendió enormemente sin demostrarlo por el gran sabor que tenía, no dudó ni un segundo para tomar una mordida del onigiri y regodearse aún más por el buen sabor que tenían, no iba a confesarlo nunca pero, no sabía que la molestia tenía tan buen sazón en la cocina ¿dónde había aprendido? Observó de reojo como ella comía con simplicidad no maravillada de lo que estaba comiendo, suponía que era natural que ella estuviese acostumbrada a esto. No eran los platillos favoritos del Uchiha pero eran bastante buenos, él también podía cocinar pero exclusivamente lo que a él le gustaba, en ese aspecto el peli negro era demasiado exigente, pero como si de nada se tratase, estaba aceptando aquella comida con mucha rapidez.

Cuando terminó, tuvo que probar también el anpan, pensaba que se trataba de un pequeño bocadillo dulce bastante simple, así que debía probarlo, después de todo era un simple panecillo. Comenzó a saborearlo una vez que lo comenzó a morder, le disgustaba el hecho de que esa mujer fuese buena en cosas así, tal vez era mejor que ella cocinara siempre.

– ¿Te ha gustado verdad? –inquirió ella con una pizca de diversión en su rostro, ya había terminado de comer, se estaba levantando para lavar sus trastes–. Eso es bueno.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, obviamente no lo iba a aceptar.

Una vez llegó la noche en el departamento, se presentaba la hora de dormir, Sakura estaba bostezando por el gran cansancio que se había llevado, observó a Sasuke abrir uno de sus equipajes, tomando una sabana y algunas almohadas, sabiendo que iba a hacer. Él se dirigió a la habitación que estaba disponible, acomodó algunas cosas para que pudiera instalarse ahí y finalmente dormirse, estaba un poco malhumorado pero al día siguiente tenía que ir a la escuela, por lo menos ahí estaría mucho más relajado. La peli rosa no tuvo otra opción que dejarlo pasar, se colocó su pijama y se dispuso a dormir.

El día siguiente fue mucho más fácil, o eso creyeron. El despertador sonó estrepitosamente, haciendo que Sakura se despertará sobresaltada, miró la hora y supo que debía alistarse si no quería llegar tarde, ahora su escuela se encontraba mucho más lejos y tenía que ingeniárselas para llegar hasta ahí de cualquier forma. Llegó hasta el baño pero desafortunadamente estaba ocupado.

Maldijo su mala suerte en voz baja, tenía que esperar a que Sasuke saliera de ahí, probablemente no faltaba mucho tiempo así que no importaba. Pasaron más de quince minutos y Sakura estaba desesperándose, sin poder hacer nada más, tuvo que llamar a la puerta para apresurar a Sasuke o preguntar porqué demoraba demasiado.

– ¿Sasuke-kun? –llamó y tocó tres veces–. ¿Tardarás mucho?

La regadera era indicador de que se estaba bañando, la respuesta tardó en llegar mucho más de lo esperado.

– ¿Qué importa? –espetó sonando poco educado.

– Tengo que llegar temprano –informó ella torciendo la boca, pero utilizando un tono más amable que el de él.

– Si estas demasiado apurada, puedes entrar ahora mismo –comentó con demasiado sarcasmo, aunque no fue posible hacer que Sakura no se inquietara completamente sonrojada.

No fue después de diez minutos más que Sasuke por fin salió del baño y Sakura se apresuró exageradamente, él sonrió disfrutando del sufrimiento que había provocado, si llegaba tarde mucho mejor.

El Uchiha llegó a la escuela y se encontró con Naruto, el Uzumaki lo recibió con una radiante sonrisa y demasiadas groserías por su parte. No le gustaba ir a la escuela pero lo mantenía lo suficientemente distraído como para olvidar sus propios problemas, no sabía que le deparaba la vida. Se aburrió como nunca pero en compañía de Naruto.

– Hey idiota, ¿cómo te fue ayer? De seguro estuviste quejándote todo el día con Sakura-chan –decía Naruto mientras caminaban rumbo a su casa.

Sasuke no iba a responder, bufó pensativo y agitando su cabello.

– Que te importa imbécil.

– ¡Yo hubiese preferido vivir con ella cuando estaba enamorado de Sakura-chan! –decía convencido–. Pero Hinata-chan me agrada demasiado y no pienso dejarla nunca, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

– Hmph. Tú no me das ordenes –declaró fríamente.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Naruto ese día, trataba de cumplir la promesa que él se había hecho, llegaría en la noche, no vería el rosado cabello de Sakura ni a la misma y se podía ir a dormir muy tranquilamente, pero Naruto era la persona más impaciente que conocía y sabía que ese gusto no iba a durarle mucho, tampoco quería pasar tiempo con él mayoritariamente ya que era mucho más desesperante de la Haruno.

– ¿Hasta cuando piensas rendirte Sasuke? –preguntó justo cuando el Uchiha se estaba marchando–. No podrás huir de tus problemas siempre, ¿sabes?

¿Ahora Naruto pensaba sermonearlo como si él fuera bastante responsable? Ni hablar, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

– No estoy huyendo de mis problemas.

– Lo haces, lo estas haciendo, justo ahora –Naruto se puso serio y sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los de su amigo–. No te pido que lo hagas, pero deberías enfrentarlos, Sakura y tú ahora están solos, tan solo… deberías apoyarla.

– ¿Por qué debería? –refutó–. ¿Qué ha hecho ella por mi?

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, no era posible que ese hombre no se diera cuenta de todas las cosas que ella hacia por él. El punto era que ambos se responsabilizaran y que supieran como salir adelante, ninguno debía estar bajo la vulnerabilidad y dolencia, tenían que apoyarse mutuamente fuera como fuera, aunque él no la quisiera, debía mostrar un ápice de respeto como mínimo, aprender a madurar.

– No la dejes a la intemperie –suplicó con preocupación–. Ella es más fuerte de lo que tú crees, pero, yo sé que algún día ella tropezará y no podrá levantarse sin un poco de ayuda.

Era extraño escuchar a Naruto hablar de esa manera. No podía evitar sentirse como un idiota a veces, se negaba a hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué? –exigió en desacuerdo.

– Te llegarías sorprender con lo que puedes lograr haciéndolo, ¿no lo crees así?

Sasuke había llegado justo cuando acababa de oscurecer completamente, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sakura haciendo sus tareas, ella levantó el rostro para verlo y lo recibió con una pequeña sonrisa que él ignoró. Fue hasta el pequeño cuarto y se encerró ahí, pretendiendo hacerlo hasta que amaneciera y se repitiera la misma rutina de ese día.

Aunque Sakura tuviese una cantidad exagerada de tareas y proyectos escolares, tuvo la molestia de preparar una ligera cena para ella y para su acompañante. Estudiar demasiado en ocasiones le despertaba el apetito y esta no era la excepción. No tuvo miedo y llamó a la puerta de la habitación para que Sasuke saliera a cenar.

– Sasuke-kun, si deseas algo para comer, estará servido y guardado en un contenedor en la cocina, si gustas por supuesto –ofreció antes de irse a acostar.

En su opinión, su primer día en ese lugar no había sido tan fatídico como pensaba, si se mantenía en ese ritmo, quizá avanzaría un nivel más en el rango de madurez. Cerró la puerta del cuarto y se desvistió, no sin antes advertir que la puerta de Sasuke había sonado, sonrió al saber que iba a comer algo que ella preparó. Ya no importaba si no le dirigía la palabra, tenía que ser fuerte, había tiempo para mejorar aquella mala relación.

Y así transcurrió la semana hasta terminar, la noche era demasiado tranquila y ella se encontraba a solas en el departamento, miraba demasiado aburrida la televisión y podía apostar a que estaba quedándose dormida, no era demasiado tarde, la madrugada prometía ser muy tranquila. Sasuke se había ido a algún lugar, no tenía la necesidad de preocuparse porque él sabía cuidarse bastante bien.

Cuando sus ojos se cerraron para caer finalmente dormida, la puerta se abrió colisionando estrepitosamente, Sakura se levantó asustada y vislumbró al Uchiha que acababa de llegar con el peor rostro del mundo, un increíble enfado que le provocó miedo y más al no saber la causa del porqué estaba así.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hasta sentarse en otro de los muebles, respirando un poco agitado, sin componer sus pesadas facciones, la peli rosa moría por preguntar que ocurría y sin dejarlo de mirar con temor. Sasuke se giró a mirarla con irritación.

– ¿Qué quieres? –escudriñó bruscamente.

– ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Porqué estas así? –preguntó ella tratando de guardar la poca calma que conservaba–. Luces muy molesto Sasuke-kun.

Había tenido un mal día, eso era todo. Hablar por enésima vez con sus padres para tratar de anular el compromiso fue contundente, ninguno cedió a sus peticiones y lo rechazaron hasta reprenderlo por su poca cordura y falta de tacto, él consideraba que no debía estar bajo esas estupideces, no soportaba la patética vida que llevaba ahora y estaba harto de hacerlo, no sabía que hacer ahora que se encontraba definitivamente encadenado.

– Estoy así… por ti –concluyó desviando su mirada.

Efectivamente dolía, ella no tenía la intención siquiera de casarse con alguien, sabía perfectamente los sentimientos de Sasuke y no lo obligaba a nada. Sakura no había sido la responsable de ese acuerdo, sus padres incluso le habían ocultado todo eso justo para soltarlo en el momento menos indicado, ella también se había sorprendido, ella también había sufrido una crisis nerviosa debido a que iba a vivir sola, de que posiblemente iba a ser involucrada en una de las ideas más exageradas que jamás ocurrirían y de que Sasuke la iba a odiar más que cuando ni siquiera estaban comprometidos. Ella estaba en desacuerdo igualmente, no quería que las cosas fueran así y que salieran tan mal.

– Yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo en esto –comenzó a decir–. No me agrada estar viviendo así y más si te disgusta y no estas cómodo aquí, pero yo quiero lo mismo que tú, de algún modo quiero cancelar esto, quiero evitar avanzar con demasiados desacuerdos, es demasiado pronto para hablar. Confió en que esto puede cambiar, pero tomará tiempo, ¿entiendes Sasuke-kun? –ella apretó los puños y miró el suelo, temblando por dentro–. Haré lo que este a mi alcance para que mis padres entiendan que esto no funcionará y que lo mejor será que nos separemos.

Sasuke escuchaba atentamente a la peli rosa hablar, ella también tenía planes pero sus padres eran demasiado tercos para entenderlo. A diferencia de él, ella estaba firmemente decidida a seguir sin importar nada con el propósito de que al paso del tiempo sus padres desistieran del compromiso y decidieran cancelarlo por beneficio común. Se sorprendió ligeramente por verla actuar así.

– Buenas noches –dijo ella para irse a dormir y dejarlo prácticamente confuso.

Sasuke supo de una vez que tenían que seguir el estúpido juego, hasta donde su increíble paciencia llegase, tal vez ese plan funcionaría. Tenían que convencer a los que habían comenzado esa ridícula idea, los Haruno.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aquí se ha notado un agradable cambio en la personalidad de Sakura, ella a veces puede mostrar debilidad, pero créanlo, sabe cómo ser fuerte y mostrarse al frente en algunas situaciones. Por otro lado Sasuke sigue siendo inmaduro y rechazando a Sakura, después se percatará de lo que ella es capaz y tal vez cambié de parecer, claro! Se arrepentirá!<p>

Déjenme un review ahí abajito, estaré esperando con ansias sus opiniones.

Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización.


End file.
